Blog użytkownika:PinkieStyle/"Wiktoria ocenia..." nr.1 (MaxFrozen, Elsaijack, Asiula Frozen) + wprowadzenie
Hej ! Tutaj wasza hejterka, PinkieStyle. Jak pewnie wiecie uwielbiam krytykować i krytykę przyjmować, dlatego postanowiłam założyć coś w rodzaju mojego własnego kącika oceny i analizy. O co dokładnie chodzi? Co jakiś czas (w przerwach między pisaniem FF) będę wstawiała jeden krótki post z ocenami pairingów i fanfików o tematyce "Frozen". Zazwyczaj będą trzy oceny na jeden wpis. Mogą być to same pairingi/fanfiki albo będę je ze sobą mieszała (2+1 itp.). Dwa będą losowane, jeden wybrany przez użytkowników. Będę podchodziła do tego racjonalnie, nie biorąc pod uwagę czy czytam/lubie to fanfiction czy nie. Postaram się jak najjaśniej krytykować popierając wszystko argumentami. Pamiętajcie, jest to tylko moja opinia, która nie musi być zgodna z waszą. Wszystko jasne? W takim razie zaczynamy! :) ---- center|270px "Thinking diffrent. Just doing it." Dzisiaj przyjrzymy się tylko fanfikom. Oto one: *''"Frozen Hogwarts" użytkownika 'MaxFrozen. '''Wybrane przez użytkowników. *''"Kraina Lodu 4" użytkowniczki 'Elsaijack. '''Wylosowane. *''"The Great Frozen Mystery" użytkowniczki 'Asiula Frozen. '''Wylosowane. ''"Frozen Hogwarts", MaxFrozen ' '''W skrócie: ''"Frozen Hogwarts" to opowieść o bohaterach filmów Disneya, takich jak "Zaplątani" oraz "Kraina Lodu", uczęszających do, znanej nam z książki "Harry Potter", Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Opisywane są ich przygody, przyjaźnie i romanse oraz życie w szkole dla czarodzei. '''Recenzja: '''Opowiadanie ma bardzo ciekawą, dynamiczną fabułę. Wiele osób chwali styl pisania Maxa i nie dziwię im się; autor nie popełnia błędów ortograficznych i stylistycznych, pisze bogato i czytelnie, daje dużo opisów. Fabuła jest bardzo wciągająca, a rozdziały długie i ciekawe. Zasób słów jest bardzo urozmaicony za co daję duży plus. Widać, że Max jest obeznany ze światem magii i rzeczy, które się w nim znajdują. Sam dodaje własne twory, opisując je dokładnie. To co mi się spodobało to fakt, iż do opowiadania zostały wplecione postacie użytkowników. Są one bardzo ważnym elementem fabuły, ponieważ... zaraz, dowiecie się, kiedy sami przeczytacie to fanfiction. '''Podsumowując: '''Opowiadanie jest bardzo ciekawe, wciągające i trzymające w napięciu. Jedyne do czego można się przyczepić to długi czas oczekiwania na kolejny epizod, jednak trzeba pamiętać o tym, że autor ma również życie prywatne. '''Ocena: '★★★★★ ''"Kraina Lodu 4", Elsaijack ' '''W skrócie: ''"Kraina Lodu 4" to kolejna część fanfiku użytkowniczki Elsaijack, opowiadająca o związku Elsy i Jack'a Mroza z filmu "Strażnicy Marzeń". Czwarta część skupia się na odnalezieniu królowej Arendelle zaginionej w poprzednim tomie. Tym razem akcja skupia się głównie na córce Elsy i Jack'a - Martinie. '''Recenzja: '''Fabuła fanfiction jest ciekawa, jednak to jeden z niewielu pozytywnych atutów tego opowiadania. Zawiera ono wiele błędów zarówno ortograficznych, jak i stylistycznych. Fabuła często się zapętla, dlatego można mieć wrażenie, że czyta się ponownie to samo. Coś co szczególnie przykuło moją uwagę to brak opisów, a szkoda, bo chętnie dowiedziałabym się jak wygląda miejsce, w którym aktualnie rozgrywa się akcja. Do pozytywnych argumentów można jeszcze dodać częstość pojawiania się rozdziałów, jednak są one bardzo krótkie. '''Podsumowując: '''Emilia, ponieważ takie imię nosi autorka, jest jedenastolatką, więc ma jeszcze czas na doskonalenie swoich umiejętności pisarskich oraz kreowanie stylu. Powinna zwracać uwagę na błędy i ilość znaków interpunkcyjnych. Plusik za częstotliwość, minusik za długość. Jednak patrząc na fabułę, widzę że dziewczyna ma dryg do pisarstwa. '''Ocena: '★★ ''"The Great Frozen Mystery", Asiula Frozen '''W skrócie: '''Fanfiction ma jak na razie prolog i dwa rozdziały, jednak można wstępnie skrócić o czym ono jest. Akcja opowieści ma miejsce jeszcze przed koronacją księżniczki na władczynię Arendelle. Główną bohaterką jest Elsa, którą od jakiegoś czasu męczą koszmary - wspomnienia z dzieciństwa. '''Recenzja: '''Opowiadanie zapowiada się ciekawie, gdyż po przeczytaniu dwóch rozdziałów czekam na natępny. Sam prolog, a raczej zwiastun, był super skonstruowany i zachęcał do czytania. Sam pomysł bardzo mi się podoba, gdyż jeszcze nigdy nie spotkałam się z fanfiction tego typu. Do gustu przypadł mi styl pisania Asi, szczególnie opisy sytuacji. Bardzo dobrze jest również pokazany charakter bohaterów. Przyczepię sie jednak do błędów, bardzo nielicznych, ale jednak rażących, oraz długości rozdziałów. Są one, jakby to określić, ani długie ani krótkie. '''Podsumowując: '''Bardzo wciągające, zachęcające fanfiction. Jak już wcześniej wspomniałam minusy to błędy i długość. Z niecierpliwością czekam na rozdział 3. '''Ocena: '★★★★ ---- Co myślicie o takiej formie krytyki? Zgadzacie się ze mną w niektórych przypadkach? Dajcie znać w komentarzach. c: A, no i specjalne podziękowanie dla Venae za świetny slogan. <3 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach